


OTP challenge

by EPICbrows



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, seperate fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICbrows/pseuds/EPICbrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tumblr Challenge and I'm doing all the days here too</p><p>Day  1: holding hands </p><p>thanks for reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1

ake kicked the dirt beneath him, he was in a bad mood., face twisted into a scowl His Target had just escaped his grasp by seconds. He had no idea where he was heading and he had no way of finding out or following him. Here in the secluded streets of India he was alone, the town had been evacuated when the Bio-terror attack started and BSAA official’s were late, as per usual. ' _fuck_ ' he thought punching the wall, pausing only a second to shake out his fist.  
The target could have gone any direction in the vast dessert ahead, no one wanted to venture there into dead man’s land, no one with half a brain anyway. This man was desperate and had no time to pick and choose. He couldn't follow, not on foot anyway, no this would no be left to the small force of Alpha team. He had failed.  
  
His phone dragged him out of his mood, the too cheerful tone for this dire situation. Frowning he dug out the standard issue DSO phone and clocked the name. Feeling slightly brighter he picked it up  
  
“Sherry?”  
“ _Jake? Oh you're ok... I was worried, Leon just told me abou_ -”  
“yeah yeah I'm fine”  
“ _great_ ”  
  
there was an awkward silence between them, their calls were few and far between and he was still trying to work out why she'd bothered to call at all ' _I was worried'_ that was no reason, she had never been worried before so why now? The words buzzed around his mind, causing a strange feeling __  
  
“hey super girl I'm done here... I was thinkin' of taking a trip to 'merica to see you...”  
“ _really? Well I'm free on Friday. Is that too soon?_ ”  
“sounds fuckin' ace babe”  
  
He could feel the smile, knowing her grin would be wide enough to swallow her ears. Eyes alight with happiness at the prospect of seeing him after so long. Some of it settled over him, he was going to see Sherry  
  
“ _meet me in Square park at noon on Friday, by the fountain... bye Jake talk soon_ ”  
“Bye super girl”  
  
the line went dead and the day seemed brighter already, the sun shining and filled with an off beat hope of what was to come.  
  
…  
  
He stepped off the plane to the blistering sun beating down on him, he shrugged it off. Weather had little effect on him, he let the gentle breeze wash over him as he made his way off the runway.  
The airport was crowded, people in suits, coming and going. He tried to keep his head bowed as he made his way through. The government had cleared all his charges and crimes in exchange for his blood sample but he still felt wanted, people saw him and thought one word  
  
trouble  
  
Jake finally emerged on the other side, mood dying with each passing second. He had to find a motel, he had to find dinner and nerves were settling in for the following day. He batted them away, nerves? Him? He hated the feeling and kept it at bay with thoughts of Sherry.  
  
Last time they saw each other was at an airport, he'd walked her to the terminal, easy banter passing between them. He remembered how she'd held his hand through the last of his testing, whispering words of comfort as she shook. He knew she hated labs, reminding her of the days when she was a lab rat, and was grateful she sat with him through it all. They stood there unsure whether to hug, kiss, confess their love. In the end they had exchanged numbers, he'd kissed her on the cheek and she'd left shocked, her fingers tracing where his lips had just left. He willed her to turn around, to leap into his arms and kiss him like they did in the movies. Instead she vanished around the corner with a flash of green, and a slight wave etched into his mind. Remembering he'd forgotten to tell her about his fee change, well it was an excuse to use the number she'd so readily given. That was 7 months ago now  
  
…  
  
Jake had found a cheap motel to stay in near the park where they were supposed to meet, waking far too early for the day ahead. The nerves jangled in him again, friends, he knew they were that much but some of their calls border lined on more, romantic flirting turning some what sexual. They always hung up with the line 'are friends supposed to do this?' and neither had the answer yet, he wondered if they ever would.  
The clock read 7am and he groaned, still jet lagged, he found it hard to get both eyes blinking at the same time.  
“its too early for this fuckin' shit” he groaned aloud, tying to wave the thin beams of sunlight away. His eyes fully cracked open to the oatmeal coloured walls, the smell of polish that tried to hide the fact no actual cleaning took place here. Slowly he sat up rubbing his bare chest sleepily as he yawned. The day was bright, the sky was blue and today he got to see his super girl again. The nerves were gone to be replaced with an odd calm over his heart. He was seeing Sherry, Jake vowed there and then to sort out what they were once and for all.  
  
  
…  
  
Sherry was waiting alone by the fountain, the water reflecting her golden hair in the sunlight.  
She was early but pacing her flat, waiting, was driving her nuts. the blonde had decided to leave and get coffee on the way, that had taken no time at all, her feet grew restless and before she knew it they had carried her here as if they had a mind of their own. She tried to calm her excitement, making sure she wasn't too hopeful ' _but he suggested it_ ' she thought happily. The thoughts danced away in a moment, often she imagined them like the other couples she saw wondering through the park, laughing, hand in hand. They weren't a couple though ' _stay focused Sherry_ ' she sighed to her self, playing with the tassels of her blue scarf. She'd dressed casual, a simple white dress that hugged her figure but was simple enough to not look like she was trying. Flats, she regretted that now because she'd only come up to his chest...  
  
“hey babe”  
  
She leapt up, dropping her train of thought. He looked good, the months apart had been good to him. His eyes shone, his black t-shirt couldn't hide his muscles but somehow he looked softer then before. Less guarded, relaxed  
  
“Jake” her voice was laced with excitement, losing her self she hugged him, nuzzling into his chest, Breathing in his natural musky scent  
“I missed you”  
  
After a moments hesitation he relaxed hugging her back, taking in how she'd changed, her hair was a little longer but that was it. The smell of her shampoo hit him, apples, with a smirk Jake lifted her and swung her around  
  
“Apples babe?”  
“I know you like them” she chuckled  
“nah you got me mistaken”  
“oh yeah that must be the other man in my life”  
“he has great taste then”  
  
their arms were still wrapped around each other, standing still, eyes catching. They were the only ones alive at that moment. Sherry let her mind drift to the last time they'd both been left speechless, the under water facility. What Jake had said, her fingers locked with his, frozen in the moment  
The blondes cheeks flushed  
  
“want to take a walk and catch up?”  
“lead the way super girl”  
  
She untangled her self, eyes dancing down as he caught her hand, fingers linking. He gently squeezed her hand, she felt the warm palm against hers, reassuring, odd, loving  
  
“are friends supposed to do this?”  
  
and for the first time he knew the answer. They weren't something that could be defined, they were a new thing, something that stood alone  
  
“who the hell cares” he laughed, burying his lips into her cheek “who the hell cares”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP challenge 
> 
> Day 2: Cuddling somewhere 
> 
> thanks for reading

Sherry noticed it, subtle at first but the tone of her dream had changed. Warm and safe was replaced with the ache of loneliness creeping in, as her half asleep arms instinctively reached for her partner. They snatched at thin air, falling on the bed sheets, fingers running over the rumpled quit  
  
“Jake?”  
  
Her eyes flew open in a panic, the other half of the bed was cold and empty  
  
“Jake?”  
  
Taking a deep breath she calmed herself ' _he must have needed the bathroom_ ' but something nagged at her, how long had she felt alone in her dream? The bed was cold, he'd been gone while. Her eyes swivelled to the bathroom door, the crack underneath gave off no light  
  
“Jake?” she whispered “where are you?”  
  
Hanging off the edge of the bed she glanced at the bedroom door, soft cracks of light creeping up the wall, it was ajar. Had he gone for water? Food? Maybe he couldn't sleep.  
Goose pimples bloomed on her pale skin in the moonlight, taking tentative steps toward the door. She was going to check on him and that was all, peering around the door she couldn't see Jake anywhere. The TV was off and the sofa bare, slowly she pushed into the front room and glanced toward the kitchen.  
Jake was frozen, back to her, against the top cabinet. The the tap was running, he seemed to be studying the glass he clutched half way in the air. Frozen in time. Nerves Jangled in the blonde, something was wrong, something was off. Jake looked almost broken stood there, unmoving, a perfect statue in the faint light. Shoulders slumped, back drawn tight, he didn't notice her careful approach  
  
“Jake?”  
“fuck”  
  
he spun around dropping the glass, it un-dramatically fell to the floor, bouncing instead of breaking. Sherry felt almost disappointed that it didn't smash, both of their eyes trained on it. She took a breath and dragged her eyes to Jake's face, Sherry gnawed her lip to stop from gasping.  
All the time she'd known him the blonde had never seen him cry but his red eyes, tear stains marked down his cheeks, it all gave away that was what he'd been doing. Jake was above letting pain get to him, he'd broken his arm once and laughed it off, he was her pillar of strength. Standing there he looked younger then she thought was possible, a broken boy.  
  
“what's wrong?”  
“go away”  
“Jake...”  
“what the hell do you want?”  
“to see if you're alright, sorry I bothered”  
  
The blonde spun on her heel, ready to march out, anger bubbling up that he'd snapped at her  
  
“its my moms birthday today”  
  
the voice was barley above a whisper but she caught every syllable, her knees almost collapsing beneath her, hugging her elbows Sherry turned back to him with a stricken face  
  
“oh”  
“45... she'd be be if she was-”  
  
a drop of pain ran down his cheek, as he sunk to the floor. Knee raised his eyes slid shut, head tilted back with a half smirk  
  
“fuckin' pathetic” he chuckled “I'm fuckin' pathetic”  
  
in two short steps she was down there beside him, arms thrown across his chest, head buried into Jake's shoulder  
  
“you're not pathetic Jake” she sighed nuzzling the nook in his neck “you're only human”  
  
with tentative smile she kissed the tear away from his cheek, the salt tainting her lips, pecking along his jaw. Lips whispering down the scar that mapped his mistakes  
  
“I love you Jake”  
  
His arms went around her, pulling the tiny blonde onto his lap. They sat there comfortable seconds ticking by, in the cold kitchen and a whole world away. They didn't know whether it had been mere moments or hours but Finally Jake spoke, his voice soft  
  
“everyone loved my mom, she tried her god damn hardest to help everyone. With shoppin', with crossin' the road. Yeah everyone in town loved her”  
  
Sherry stilled against him, lifting her chin, their eyes catching in the dark. Blue vs Blue. She sighed softly, tracing the muscles on his chest, feeling secure and warm in his arms. She almost drifted off against him, his heart quiet under her hand. Fitting against his body like a puzzle piece  
  
“tell me more” she yawned  
“She got a lot of shit on her birthdays, presents enough to fill the whole damn room. After a while she asked the villagers to give each other shit on her birthday instead, make 'em feel loved. Do random acts of good, crap like that”  
  
He smiled, eyes shimmering, but they were happy  
  
“she said she didn't need all that crap, that helpin' them was enough...”  
“there's more”  
“she got me a present every year on her birthday too, sayin' 'tu sei il mio regalo più grande, non ho bisogno di altri regali' “  
  
Sherry smiled against him “give me a second... say it again”  
“tu sei il mio regalo più grande, non ho bisogno di altri regali”  
“you're... my greatest gift?... I need... no... other presents?”  
“good job babe”  
  
The blonde laughed softly, eyes sliding shut as sleepiness over came her  
  
“she was right.... you're the greatest gift anyone could ask for”  
“Ti amo”  
“I love you too Jake”  
  
the words left her with her final yawn. Falling asleep in his arms, knowing her nightmares were a dream away in his arms. How it'd has always been, since the first night they spent together, with Jake there holding her the terror stopped.  
Jake Looked down and smiled his secret smile  
  
“you're wrong” he murmured “you're the greatest gift in the damn world”  
  
She looked so young, sleeping there in his arms, childlike. He drank in her smile, her lids fluttering as the blonde dreamt. It was venerable times like this he wondered how he'd managed to get her, keep her and have her love him in return. Sometimes when he woke up and looked over he wondered why lady luck smiled on him, just for a second... or two. He wondered how it could get taken away. Not tonight though, tonight he carefully picked her up like a father carrying a sleeping child and tucked her back into bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep but Jake slipped in beside her, smiling when her arms went back around him immediately, and quietly he watched the blonde sleep and waited for the dawn  
  



	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP challenge 
> 
> Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie
> 
> thanks for reading

Bowls were lined up on the counter filled with the usual snacks. Sherry Felt a quiet excitement for the impending night, all the people she loved in one place. None of them got to see each other often, She glanced toward the Sofa where Jake was sprawled out, yes time they could spend together lately was snatched moments here and there. Their separate jobs meant they rarely in the same place at the same time. Sighing she emptied Chocolate pretzels into the last bowl, giving it her undivided attention to keep the thoughts that she wished it was just them at bay. After all she had to make time for all the people she love, not just Jake  
  
“my fav babe”  
  
The blonde smiled wide as Jakes arms went around her, giving her a gentle squeeze from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder  
  
“you smell nice tonight”  
“I smell nice every night Jake”  
“even covered in blood and sweating?”  
“oh ha ha”  
  
She rolled her eyes turning to wrap her skinny arms around his neck. Her lips found his, giving the softest and briefest of kisses before breaking away  
  
“ 'scuse me I was enjoying that”  
“Leon and Claire will be here soon”  
“I don't care”  
“Jake-”  
  
She gasped as his lips re-captured hers, strong and soft, gliding over her own. The Blondes hands ran up his neck to cup his face, heart hammering, pulse rushing as he pulled her closer. Sherry moaned into his mouth, knees week, shaking slightly. Just like the first time he knew how to get her, nibbling the bottom lip softly coaxing it open. Their breath mingled, bodies pressed together. Jakes hands ran over her hips, caressing his thumb over the bone   
  
“Jake” she breathed breaking away, biting her lip as she tugged him by the scruff of his shirt toward the counter. Jake smirked, lifting her onto it, The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his kiss again with a flourish. Who cared about Leon and Claire? Who cared about anything? It was just them in the moment, He let his lips dance down her pale neck, soft as a whisper, nibbling on her ear  
  
“I'm gonna fuck you so-”  
“in Italian”   
“you're kiddin'”   
“In Italian” she demanded   
“Vado a scoparti così difficile, vedrai stelle”  
“mmmm”  
  
His fingers deftly undid the buttons of her blouse, biting her collarbone as he worked. Sherry's head was tilted back, lips parted with pleasure, as Jakes hands found her breast  
  
There was a knock at the door, faint but They heard it in the distance   
  
“fuck” Jake groaned “Go away”  
“Jake”  
“only nigh' I'm here for months and I don't get you to myself”  
  
they didn't go away, in fact they pushed the door open with a smile then pausing as they clocked the scene. Sherry made a vow then and there to move somewhere that didn't have a front room with the kitchen coming off it in plain sight.  
  
“Claire” she blushed “Leon um”  
“we'll wait outside” Leon smiled pushing Claire back out, they could hear their buzzing voice on the other side. Clearly discussing what they had just seen  
  
“wanna finish?” Jake joked with a smirk  
“I'm sure we could keep them waiting the 5 minutes you take” she chuckled back, buttoning up her top again and sighing, half of her fighting the urge to send them away for an hour or two  
“with you lookin' as sexy as that? 3 mintutes tops” Jake chuckled back  
  
His eyes were averted, wheels turning in his mind. Sherry could guess what he was thinking about and all of them involved baseball and sandwiches  
Sherry left him to 'cool' down and opened the door cheerfully fake   
  
“hey is it 7 already....”  
“actually 7:30. Leon had to stop and pick up something from work”  
“well come in, the hall is cold”  
  
There was an awkwardness in the air that was hard to rise above. Sherry was their little girl and the thought she was having sex made them uncomfortable. It had taken them a while to get used to Her calling Jake her boyfriend. Guessing wasn't the same as seeing, their eyes swivelled to Jake sat alone, eyes closed at the kitchen table, rocking on its back legs   
  
“Jake that will ruin the chair” Sherry sighed  
“we almost jus' defiled the counter and you're worried 'bout the Chair?”  
  
Leon let out a laugh breaking through the tension. Their bodies relaxed visibly, leaving the awkwardness behind   
  
“remind me to never make food there again”  
“so we gonna game or what? We got the damn console out” He called from the table “I'll grab the snacks”  
“anything but Mario Kart”  
  
Sherry and Claire exchanged looks, then broke out into a smile   
“Mario Kart it is then” they chirped together  
  
…  
  


10 minutes and a whole new atmosphere away Sherry was nestled on Jake's lap next to Claire and Leon on the springy sofa cushions. Game in the tray and bickering over choices   
  
“I got Mario” Leon Grinned  
“bowser is so much fucking better”  
“Yoshi beats them all”  
“Sherry I wanted Yoshi”  
“well I got there first”  
“fine I'll take the Mushrooms”  
“anything but Rainbow road” Leon sighed   
“Rainbow road ok for everyone?” Claire smiled  
“let put it to a vote, all those in favour of Rainbow road”  
“Hell yeah”  
“I'm in”  
“you all suck” Leon muttered as the sign came up,1,2,3 and go.  
  
Within seconds they were all raging at the screen as everything descended into chaos. Karts hitting other Karts, green and red shells flying as they all fought for the top spot   
  
“fuck you I banked left” Jake yelled falling off the road again

“go slower”  
“I ain’t used ta hearin' that from you babe”  
“low Jake low”  
  
Claire was quietly winning in the distance, lapping them all with a grin. Smoothly taking the corners with an almost smug air  
  
“how did you just pass me again?”  
“Leon you're going backwards, Hey no fair” she huffed as a blue shell slammed into her  
“Fair is Fair”  
“I'm still kicking your ass Muller”  
“you sit an' fucking play this as practice don't ya?”  
“nah woman are just better at games then you think”  
  
Sherry causally glided along in the game trying not to bother anyone, obtaining weapons and not using them _'slow and steady wins the_ race' she chanted to herself but as long as they were having fun Sherry really didn't care what she placed  
  
“Leon how did you end up going around the wrong way?”  
“I don't know, I keep falling off”  
“lets play a game of who falls of more, Leon or Jake. Male drivers honestly” Claire laughed   
“Leon-”  
“Jake” they snapped at the same time, turning to mock glare at each other. 'winner' the game announced as the mushroom Kart passed the finish line  
  
“I won” Claire boasted   
  
she set her Wheel down and smugly smiled, watching the rest of them battle it out. Almost laughing as she saw Sherry derailed and fell off the tracks,small, stuck by lightning   
  
“Jake!”  
“its the game”  
  
Sherry huffed “fine pay back time”   
“you're not super righ' now, small but not-”  
  
He bit back the last of his words as she shifted and shimmied subtly in his lap 'I could undo you right now Mr. Muller” she whispered knowing it'd do the trick, The Blonde could almost read where his thoughts had drifted to  
  
“now that ain't fair”  
“all is fair” she grinned, feeling the fruits of her work pressed against her. Leon gave up trying to catch up after correcting himself , 3 laps behind and threw his wheel down. Claire turned her puzzled blue eyes toward the couple, not wanting to catch onto what was going on. Their Karts had stopped mid road, seconds from the finish line, Jake's wheel was resting in the small space between them, Claire noted Sherry had turned around to straddle Jake, their voices soft as they spoke in hushed tones. She tried to keep her voice calm but her hands were shaking slightly ' _that's my little girl you prick_ ' crossed her mind   
  
“ok guys?”  
“yeah fine Jake just stole and sat on my wheel, I want it back”  
“right”  
  
Leon seized the opportunity snatch his wheel back off the floor and speed down the road, passing them once, twice. Throwing weapons at them for good measure, He didn't notice what was happening at the other end of the sofa, excitement bubbling in him that he'd place anywhere but 4th  
  
“second place” he cheered “I did it I finished Second”  
  
Sherry bit down on her lip “great Leon great”  
“what the hell are you two doing over there”  
“fighting for control over a wheel”  
“for control?”  
“how 'bout you two go and order the pizza, phones in the bedroom”  
“both of us?”  
“yes Leon both of us” Claire sighed  
  
Sherry watched them go and let out a sigh of relief as the door slid slowly closed. Detaching herself from Jakes lap. She sat there head turned upwards. Leg thrown over the other, arms folded, her foot tapping the air  
  
“Jake we could have been caught”  
“Caught doing what?” he smirked  
“not funny, calm down”  
“don't make me hard then”  
  


Sherry sighed, yes their time together recently had been scarce. ' _next time_ ' she thought ' _I'm leaving them out of it'_ and she made the second vow that night, that next time she and Jake were going to spend the whole night having sex. After all their days together were rare and she wanted to make the most of them  
  



	4. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP challenge 
> 
> Day 4: On a date
> 
> thanks for reading

Jake frowned “Sherry what the hell are we doin'?”  
“watching a movie?”  
“you know what I meant”

Sherry sighed, She knew exactly what he was getting at. Since the escape of the underwater facility the pair had been spending nearly all their time together. A mission here and there kept them apart but Sherry couldn't count the amount of time Jake spent sleeping on her sofa, the times he'd turn up battered and bruised, smile on his face. Sherry just smiled back and let him in when he was wrecked like that, gently tending his wounds and cuddling up until they fell asleep together, TV blaring.   
Somewhere between broken bones and romcoms they'd become something undefinable, friends but so much more and a lot less. Sherry relished her time with Jake, the way he tucked her hair behind her ear so delicately, as she snuggled against his chest. He would whisper things she didn't understand in her hear, make her feel safe and wanted. They weren't friends but she didn't think they counted as lovers either

“well we like spending time together bu-”  
“- do you want to go to dinner or somethin'?”  
“what?”  
“you know dinner, you wear a pretty dress, I pay, we eat... dinner”  
“Jake is this a date?”  
“no its a fucking duck, of course its a date”  
“you're asking me out on a date?”  
“are you gearin' up to say no?”  
“Jake I'd love too”

She felt the heat rise on her cheeks, after all they were already there cuddled up like lovers on a sofa and he was asking for a date? The blonde realised with a start that this was what she'd been waiting for, the subtle shift of atmosphere seeping into the air around them

“I gotta go babe, pick ya up at 7?”  
“8, I want to get ready”  
“you could wear your fluffy pink dressin' gown and knock everyone out”  
“bias”  
“yeah I am” he smirked de tangling himself from her, rolling his head from side to side   
“so 7?”  
“8, come on I want the chance to feel nervous”  
“Its jus' me super girl what is there to be nervous 'bout?”  
“we haven't been on a date before, its new”  
“its always something with woman, fine 8”

Jake got up, walking quietly toward the door “an' babe if ya wanna dress up I'm fond of red” he threw a wink over his shoulder, leaving Sherry in a flutter of excitement and nerves as the door snapped shut. As soon as the click went on the lock she leapt up and started to pace  
'what if we don't work as a couple?'  
'what if we do?'  
'what if its not like I imagined?'  
'what if its exactly like I dreamed?'  
The thoughts buzzed around her head in a jangle of nerves, making her stomach flip. She stood still hugging her elbows, trying to calm the panic rising in her throat   
'what if it ruins out friendship?' she groaned, hands streaking down her face. Half of her wished Jake hadn't asked her out

…

at eight o’clock sharp Jake lightly tapped on the door, Sherry smiled as best as she could pulling the door open. She was stunned, Jake was leaning there against the door frame, white shirt, dress Jacket and black jeans. Not exactly formal but by his standards it was still amusing her to see. He was clutching lilies in his hand with a smirk

“'sposed to bring these right? Fuck you look good”

Sherry blushed, she'd brought a new red dress for the occasion, Low cut, hugging her figure and floaty at the bottom, falling just before her knees. Just enough skin on show to be sexy but keeping her feminine charm. Topped with killer heels she reached his chin easily. Sherry had to admit she felt and look good as she found a vase for her flowers 

“Jake I love them” 

She gnawed her lip for a second then grabbed her coat from the hooks by the door, a small black leather number that she felt made her look slightly dangerous 

“are we taking the bike?”  
“hell yeah”

Sherry frowned, it wasn't her preferred transport but didn't want to start the night off by moaning. Jake smiled easily, as if he knew something she didn't. Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered the blonde out, door swung shut behind them with a finality to it. They walked down the hall in silence, tinged with an air of awkwardness, she could feel his mutual nerves rolling off him in waves. Was this really the right idea for a date? Neither of them were big on fancy dining.  
The blonde gasped as she spotted the sleek car parked outside

“Jake is that a Limo?”  
“I said that next time I'd steal ya one”

Sherry chuckled, letting Jake lead her toward the door. Holding it open like a gentleman

“it isn't really stolen is it?”

His smirk was no reply but she just shrugged and slipped into the plush leather seat. Jake got in next to her and the car smoothly accelerated toward their destination. Sherry still had no idea where they were dinning, where they were going. Knowing Jake he'd pick some where exotic or stodgy, She didn't mid either way. Carefully she slid closer to him, resting her head in his shoulder

“what did you do all day?”  
“nothin' much”  
“I missed you last night”  
“yeah I missed me too”  
“jerk” she laughed, pushing him playfully “so where are we going?”  
“not telling”  
“Jake” she huffed, resisting the urge to buy her lips into his neck, her fingers tracing up his arm  
“ok I'll give ya a hint”  
“ok”  
“grass”  
“its a raw restaurant?”  
“I've been busy all day”  
“Jake”

but his lips were firmly pressed together, instead using the time to pull Sherry closer, hands lightly dancing to her hips. They sat their comfortably holding each other without words.

The Limo came to a halt, Sherry's heart was racing with excitement as the surprise was about to finally be revealed. Jake let her go and turned to tap on the glass, The window slid down and the driver handed over a small wicker basket with a grin

“you got me dressed up for a picnic?”  
“I made all the food in there you know”  
“well that makes it worth it then”

But secretly she was glowing with happiness at the effort he'd gone through for her. Jake Handed her a small blanket and got out of the car

“come on super girl”

Sherry smiled, steeping out of the car. It was a beautiful spot, rolling hills and the breeze rustling in the flowers. All violent colours, blood red, blood orange, yet they lifted her spirits to see them. Jake was stood alone by a clearing, a single tree next to him, branched out stretched in welcome. Carefully she went up the small hill and laid out the blanket before she stretched out happily on her back. Cloud busting as Jake got out the food

“that one looks like a pig”  
“so it looks like Chris”

She let it slid, content, the summer wind ruffling her hair as she laid there. Her stomach gave a rumble but she ignored it, to relaxed to move, to care

“you said you were buying dinner” 

The blonde rolled over to watch Jake unpack the last of the food, cakes, sandwiches and with a grin she spotted her favourite strawberries

“I brought the shit to make this, counts”  
“I have never met anyone like you”  
“a cheap skate?”  
“since when were Limo's cheap?”  
“its stolen remember?” 

The easy banter made her heart feel light, she was wrong to worry it would be awkward, it was so simple it seemed like they were already a couple 'lets face it we kind of already were' she sighed happily to herself

“hungry?”  
“Starving”

Jake smirked plucking a Sandwich from its plate and started to feed her chunk, Sherry chuckled in between bites. The noise was music to his ears, the happiness washing over him. Jake had known for a while Sherry was more then a friend, but sat here now devouring the feast before them it was everything he'd wanted and more. Happy, easy, fun. The way she so readily trusted him was a feeling he'd thought was lost forever. Hope, hope for love, for them and for knowing he wanted to seize happiness. They knelt there for what seemed like forever, staring into each others eyes, the air tinged with joy. Food disappearing at an alarming rate as they fed each other. After it was gone Jake pulled the Blonde against his chest, chin resting on her head. His whole body was alight with the air of love, of freedom. Catching Sherry's subtle scent on the breeze, sweet and heady, it filled him up.

“Jake”  
“mmm”  
“what are we doing?”

Jake smirked, letting his lips dance to the blondes neck, nibbling hollow of her throat. Sherry started moaning, truing to face him, her hands shook as they ran over Jakes chest. She thought about how silly this was, she'd spent so many nights in this same position but now there was something more behind it, now her throat was dry, her palms sweating. Eyes trained on is lips, she licked hers nervously. Was he going to kiss her? She thought the date was going well, was she mistaken? Had he changed his mind about her?

“Jake?”

He brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, oddly quiet in the setting sun. he'd never seen anything so beautiful as in that moment, the reds making Sherry glow, making her look luminous against the sky. He was speechless, taken back. The words he wanted to tell her tripping and falling back down his throat.

“Sherry”  
“mmm”

Jake gazed into her eyes, sky meeting sea, heart pounding. Surely she could hear it as it raced, it was beating through his clothes. She looked as lost as he felt, Stricken by her.

“you looked so fucking nice right now. Its god damn unreal, wow I mean wow babe”  
all that time looking for the words and that was all he could muster up?  
“only you Jake, only you” She laughed 

Their lips met for the gentlest of kisses, her head tilting to the side with his. Then too soon they broke apart. She felt cheated, all this time and all she got was a kiss? A short kiss at that

“thats it?”  
“what you wanna have sex right here?”  
“no!”  
“so what the hell are we doin'?”  
“dating”  
“works for me babe”

They grinned at each other, the new ground they'd reach was going to new and exciting but they also knew the climb would be slow. They weren't ones to rush when it came to love and for now Sherry was content to recapture his lips and sit there kissing into the setting sun


	5. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge 
> 
> Day 5: Kissing
> 
> Thanks for reading

The sun beat down on the tarmac, making the heat visible. It was rising in waves as people pulled their luggage behind them across it, through the sliding doors. It was always hot here in the out back of Nevada, Jake and Sherry had arrived at the airport minutes before.  
The Yellow Taxi pulled up, smoothly coming to a halt on the baking road. They hadn't talked much on the ride, sadness seeping into the air between them. Sherry was leaving and Jake was staying, it was how it had to be. He had his life and she had hers, but still the last few days had been the best they'd had.   
  
Days spent drinking coffee, days spent walking through beautiful landscapes and for the first time Jake opening up and telling Sherry about his past. Little snippets of what made him Jake, about his mom, his childhood, being forced into early maturity. Every time he spoke there was some laughter, a few unleashed tears but most of his memories made him smile. She'd gotten to know him better then anyone else over time, and now there was a thread humming between them, golden and unbroken. Now she could see it was going to be pulled, would it survive the stretch? The cut from each other?  
  
“Jake we're here... are you coming in?”  
“yeah”  
  
He was oddly quiet, he always had some quick remark to make, a come back to make her chuckle. Now he was almost sombre next to her. Carefully sat there, ridged, not touching. With a gnawing feeling she got out of the the taxi into the bright sun, it was almost insulting to her mood. It didn't match it at all, slapping her in the face.  
The Taxi pulled away and Jake was there on the other side, sunglasses pushed down to cover his eyes. It unnerved her, she couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking at all, his face kept blank

 

“come on or we'll- I'll be late”  
“right”  
“Jake are you ok?”  
“fuckin' ace babe”   
  
he said too brightly, grabbing her luggage and striding past her. Sherry looked after him, shoulders drawn, back pulled tight ' _then just tell me to stay if that's how you feel_ ' she thought angrily. The blonde was tired of dealing with his inability to share how he felt in the moment, sure he'd gotten better with telling his past but this needed work.  
Calming herself she followed him into the bustling lobby. He was off in the distance waiting in line, slowly she approached him, head darting side to side, as she went.   
  
“so Jake where are you off to after this?”  
“dunno, some guys were talkin' 'bout India so I was thinking there”  
“India?”  
“yep”  
“wonder if the DSO will be sent there”  
“well if you are I'll see you there babe”  
“here is hoping”  
  
Their eyes glanced at each other awkwardly, a faint smile and their cheeks tinting pink  
  
…  
  
They had arrived at the terminal with half an hour to spare, Jake decided to go and get coffee for them both. His fingers tapped on the counter as he waited for their order, stealing glances at Sherry as she sat there on her phone. He didn't want her to go but he couldn't hold her back either, he wouldn't do that to her. The thought of going with her hadn't even occurred to him, he wished it had now. The clerk smiled handing over the coffee in steaming paper cups, falsely cheerful he wished Jake a good day  
' _just tell her how much you want her to fucking stay. Don't be a wimp, man the hell up_ '  
the thoughts pierced his mind like a spear, cutting into his brain like bared wire. Unable to express his true feelings the war wages on in his mind, fighting against himself. Willing for the courage to tell her not to go, to beg to Sherry to take him with her, anything but this hurtful parting. Jake straighten up and tried to fix a smile on his face, failing as he sunk into the seat net to the blonde.  
  
“so home?”  
“yeah Claire misses me”  
“she is lucky ta be getting you back”  
“really?”  
“Sherry I-”  
  
but the words fell flat on his tongue, silence haunting the space between them. He willed for the strength to just come out and say it ' _Sherry come with me, take me with you. I'm not alive without you, I need you_ ' but even the thought made him smirk wryly, out of sight out of mind. That's how it'd be. How he hoped it'd be anyway  
  
“what is it Jake?” she asked taking a sip of the latte, it burnt her tongue and the warmth flooded through her chest. Filling the buzz fill her up, making things seem almost ok, but they weren't. Her eyes swivelled to Jake, wondering what was going on in his mind. Was he thinking about her? She couldn't tell as she watched him take sip after sip of his coffee. Black, no sugar, She knew his order well. She opened her mouth to speak when the com announced first boarding for her flight  
  
“well I guess this is it” she half smiled but giving up half way through. He rose with her offering his hand  
  
“it was a pleasure super girl”  
  
The gesture as oddly formal, their grip firm before breaking apart. Sherry hitched her carry on bag onto her shoulder and marched toward the desk with purpose. Jake watched her retreating form, getting slower and slower until it stopped. Slowly she turned to him, glancing back and all at once Sherry was rushing toward him. Throwing herself into his arms, unleashed tears shimmering in her eyes   
  
“Jake I'm going to miss you”  
“Hey what's with the damned water works?”  
  
He pushed a stray lock of hair off her face, cupping her cheek with hand. Fingers brushing her skin so softly. Gently tilting her chin to look into her eyes. His equally as shiny with words he wished he could say  
  
“babe you're gonna miss your plane”  
“Jake I don't-”  
  
But the rest of the words were muffled against his lips. Jake let his hands wonder down her body, pulling her closer so not even an inch was between them. Sherry shuddered against his kiss, moaning into his mouth, It was everything she wanted and more. Jakes lips were warm and strong against hers, moving with her own as she met his kiss. Their lips mashing, breath mingling, Jake nibbled her lip coaxing them open. Her hands ran over his back, dancing up to stroke the soft hairs on the back of his head. Groaning as his hands cupped her ass, giving a subtle squeeze. The blonde pushed even closer against him letting her tongue wash over his, battling for dominance as they stood there completely absorbed in each other. No one outside existed, they were alone on this sea of sweetness, and Jake was sweet, mouth holding the faint taste of coffee. She wanted to stay there and melt together with him, be with him. Her throat was hiccuping, heart racing as she gave one last shake pulling away  
  
“Jake that was-”  
“-don't go babe, fuck I'm sorry I didn't mean too”  
“no Jake I wish I could stay but”   
  
she bit her lip, still aware she was in Jakes arms. Resting against him. Those eyes bored into hers making her want to to whatever he said, stay? Go? What did it matter? She just wanted him  
  
“but you have to?”  
“yes”  
“well you can sure as hell bet I'm coming ta see you, to visit and start where we left off”  
“and where did we leave off Jake?”  
  
H smirked recapturing her lips, softer this time, and even more urgent. His heart was synced with hers, beating together ' _together_ ' she liked that thought. They were calling for last board so reluctantly she broke free  
  
“Jake I have to go”  
“I know”  
  
one last sad smile and she left his arms, Turning and making her way to the desk. This time she didn't look back. Sherry knew it was a risk she couldn't take, to look back would to stay, to throw herself back into his arms.  
Jake watched the skirts of her jacket fade around the corner, taking her with them. She looked happy, that was enough for him. Jake turned away digging his hands into his pockets. They hit his new phone, now a genuine smirk bloomed on his face. He had her number, things were defiantly looking up  
' _babe miss you already_ ' he text as he pushed back out into the sun. Waiting for the text back  
' _well come and see me then'_ flashed up in reply. He was planning to do just that, but for now he had other obligations atoning for himself in India 


	6. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP challenge 
> 
> Day 6: wearing each others clothes
> 
> Thanks for reading

Jake and Sherry were holed up at a shabby table in the corner of Mcdonalds. They had just come from the estate agents, having put a down payment on their new home. Sherry was going to miss her little apartment but recently it had gotten too small. Jake and all his stuff had invaded her space, she took a bite of her burger wondering how someone who lived on the road accumulated so much useless crap. Only he didn't live on the road any more, he hadn't lived on the road for months. The thought only just struck her ' _Jake lives with me_ ' it was something unsaid that had happened. Suddenly he was always there, making her meals ready for when she got off work. She noticed his clothes in with hers in the laundry, he was there every day, every night but it only just occurred to her ' _we have been living together for months'_ how had she missed that fact?  
  
“Earth ta super girl? Super girl you in there?”  
“we live together”  
“you just noticed that?”  
“Yeah”  
“I got a key and everythin'”  
“I know”  
  
Jake shook his head at her, with a wry smile. He knew what she meant, after all it had almost happened over night. One day he came over to visit and he just didn't leave, feeling happier then he had in a while living with Sherry. He slowly chewed on his fries, measuring Sherry's thoughts  
  
“babe I said we needed a bigger place and you didn't damn catch on?”  
“no” she almost seemed surprised at her self  
  
Reaching for her drink in a daze it happened in a nano second, one moment she was holding the drink and the next it was dripping down her cream vest top. Jake bit back a laugh at her shocked state, failing as he began to snicker at her  
  
“Jake its not funny” she grumbled dabbing at her top with some napkins  
“uh Sherry bad day ta not wear a bra”  
“oh” her cheeks flushed, hands coming up to cover her breasts “don't just laugh at me do something”  
“I thought I was the only one ta make you soak like-”  
“Jake” she bit back at him  
  
Jake stifled his laughter, and plucked his top off in one quick motion, throwing it at the blonde. Sherry caught it gratefully and made her way toward the small toilet to change. When she slid the dead bolt over the cubical door she removed her dripping top. Sighing as she pulled Jakes over her head. It swamped her small frame, with a groan she pushed the sleeves up to her elbows making sure they were firmly hitched into place. Feeling a lot less exposed Sherry pushed back out into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, top to big and her cheeks still held the faint humiliation of the incident, of Jakes laughter. Eyes hard she stared at her own reflection  
  
“How dare he laugh?” she moaned aloud “I'll show him to laugh at me” a smile played on her lips, yes she had a plan to pay him back for mocking her. Her eyes were sparking as she made her vow. This time tomorrow Jake would be the one looking moody while she laughed.   
The restaurant had become even more crowded in the few minutes she had been away, there was Jake, carelessly leaning into his seat. Top bare and attracting more then a few glances, mainly from woman and young girls stood around in packs giggling.  
  
“better?” he asked eyes glancing toward Sherry   
“yeah can we go?”  
“sure these bitches are makin' me feel uncomfortable”  
“Jake shhh”  
“what?”  
“If I have to explain it isn't worth it”  
  
Jake smirked her favourite smirk, the one she hated and loved all at once. Her smirk. She took his hand and left the restaurant with her secret promise to herself   
  
…  
  
The next day Sherry was cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Jake showered, she wondered whether to actually go through with her plan, He had be nice since arriving home, of course he would have laughed it was funny. Still her cheeks flushed again at the memory and then she made her choice, set in stone she wanted a little playful pay back. Abandoning the pancakes she was making Sherry slowly picked her way toward the bedroom, pausing outside the Bathroom door. Jakes voice was floating through the door, his dulcet tones pleasing to her ears as he sang cheesy pop songs from years ago. Luckily for her Jake indulged in long showers, feeling anything under half an hour was wasted. Pushing through to the bed room she took a quick glance around it, clocking all the clothes laying on the floor, the washing basket was stuffed into the corner. Sherry scooped it up and started to throw all of Jakes clothes into it, dirty, clean even the ones in his drawers. Smiling she carried it all back into to kitchen and dumped all of it into the washing machine, setting it to a long wash, one that couldn't be interrupted. Part one of her plan was complete, casually she went back to making the pancakes, waiting patiently for Jake to find he was stuck without anything to wear. After a short wait she heard his shout  
  
“babe where the hell are my clothes?”  
  
She left the batter on the side, washing her hands and drying them on a small tea towel  
  
“babe this ain't funny”  
“what's up?” she asked innocently leaning against the bedroom door frame   
“Sherry don't play with me where the fuck are all my clothes?”  
She shrugged “they were dirty I had to wash them”  
  
His face became set in stone, hard and angry. His eyes cold and unimpressed, looking the blonde up and down. His whole body was drawn as he cottoned onto what was going on  
  
“even the ones in the damn drawer?”  
“yes” she yawned pretending to be bored “I thought they needed a little _soaking_ ”  
  
His eyes shifted as he cottoned onto what she meant   
  
“oh come on I'm sorry I fucking laughed it was funny what the hell was I supposed to do?”  
“don't know what you're talking about Jake” she rolled her head to look at him with a smile  
  
She crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, perfectly at ease with the whole situation. Her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. Her eyes never left Jakes face, watching him go through all the motions of realisation to bitter acceptance   
  
“so what I'm naked all day?”  
“just for a few hours... or you know there are other options” she said slyly   
“I'm not gonna like this am I?”  
Sherry rose carefully and crossed the room to her chest of drawers, she slid it open and began to root through her own clothes. Bubbles of excitement and happiness through her chest, filling her up with glee. Quietly she pulled out some jeans that were two sizes too big and her pink vest top  
  
“May I offer these?”  
  
Jake took one look and blanched   
  
“not a fucking chance”  
“suit yourself” she said silky “I don't care if you wear anything or not”  
“fine”  
  
Sherry grinned happily handing over her clothes, Jake looked at them like they were filled with mould and festering in his hand  
  
“will they even fit me?”  
“you need underwear too”  
“nah I'll go commando”  
“fine by me”  
  
She stood there waiting for him to drop his towel, eyes trained on him firmly. Well she was going to get something out of it either way, a show and a warped revenge. Jake sighed, whipping his towel off and struggling into the jeans. He was in disbelief that this was happening, that he was agreeing to do this for no other reason then she was asking him too. There was no other way to phrase it in his mind, Jake was doing it to make up for upsetting her yesterday.  
The material was stiff against his skin, digging into his calf’s as Jake tried to move. The jeans rode up his ankles too, tight and uncomfortable.   
  
“how damn thin are you?”  
“those are too bug for me actually” she shrugged   
“damn”  
  
He plucked up the rest of his courage and pulled the soft pink cotton vest top over his head. It fell short, showing off his abs. Over all he was uncomfortable and looked much the same. Sherry had a smile playing on her lips, eyes twinkling as she held back her laughter.   
Jake looked exactly as she hoped he would, a except one thing. Tilting her head to the side Sherry studied him then it hit her. Rushing off she grabbed her favourite blue scarf, stretching on tip toes to fix it on his neck  
  
“perfect” she grinned  
  
In all honestly she thought he looked rather fetching in her clothes, they certainly showed enough skin to make her cheeks flush and heart beat to an odd tune. This feeling was new, Jake stood there looking rather, for lack of a better word... dashing. He suited her clothes better then she did. Slowly she laughed at him, at herself, at the fact she got more out of this then she ever wanted. The blonde dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone.   
  
“say cheese”  
“no way, I got in the clothes and that’s it”  
“come on Jake”   
“fine” he struck a mock pose, one hand on his hip, pouting. Sherry snapped the the picture, teeth bared in a silly grin  
“Fuck I must love ya or something” Jake grumbled  
“or something” Sherry agreed with a smile, eyes shining with happiness  
  
It wasn't quite the revenge she had expected but as Sherry loaded up the photo of him there was a grim satisfaction. One of getting him back, one of wanting to get him into her dress next...  
  



	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP challenge 
> 
> Day 7: cosplaying
> 
> Thank for reading

Sherry buzzed around the front room happily, clutched in her hand was an invitation to Leons birthday party. Fancy dress was a requirement and the ideas were already flitting into her mind. Last year the theme was pirates, she'd gone all out but this year was even better. Her eyes darted toward Jake who was sprawled out in the sofa, legs dangling over the edge, paying her no attention. He was absorbed in the Talk show that was blaring from the TV

“Jake look”  
“what?”  
“Look” she thrust the invitation under his nose with a smile, whole body buzzing as she tried to keep the excitement contained 

“I don' do costume parties babe”  
“what?”

Her whole body dropped, face crest fallen. Sherry stood there shooting daggers at her partner 'Doesn't do costume parties' she grumbled to herself 

“of course you don't” she rolled her eyes, motioning for him to budge up so she could take a seat. He reluctantly shifted to a seating position on the sofa. Sherry crossed in front of him, making a huge show of turning off the TV and sitting as ridged as she could manage next to him

“you wont dress up for me?”  
“nope”  
“for me?”  
“what are you mental?”

Jake took a sneaky glance in her direction, it wasn't his fault. He could think of nothing worse then prancing around as someone he wasn't. Slowly he rolled his head on his neck, clicking it as he went. Eyes piercing as they met the blondes

“please”  
“no”

Her lips became pursed, good mood evaporating in a second. He annoyed her when he was like this, unable to make a fool of himself in public. Keeping up his cool image. Not that he had one, not to her anyway. He was Jake but he cared more then he let on what others thought of him, the idea of him going out in a costume was almost an insult to him. The blonde slid up to him, lightly touching his arm

“Jake...”  
“don't you fucking dare”

Her eyes met his, big and wide, Shimmering into Jakes own hard set ones. Throwing him a puppy dog look she knew would take seconds to win. Subtly she watched him, seeing his face go from tightly drawn to soft. Her fingers gently squeezed his arm, snuggling into his shoulder as she did. Jake was relenting and he hated it, but he didn't want to say no to that sad look

“fine!” he groaned  
“yay”

Sherry leant up to peck his cheek, kissing the deep grove of his scar. He sighed and pulled her onto his laps, arms going around the small blonde

“so what the hell do ya wanna go as?”  
“you pick”  
“no”  
“Jake” she exclaimed giving him a serious stare  
“no”  
“how about something you liked from your childhood?”  
“no”

Sherry folded her arms and pouted, glaring right at him. Hiding nothing about how she felt 

“fine then I'll choose”  
“no”  
“Jake!  
“fine I liked the Ghost busters. I used ta watch it all the time when I was little, that and Pokemon”

His cheeks flushed with his confession, looking defensive as Sherry tilted her head, studying him

“did you want to be the very best?”  
“fuck you super girl”

He pushed her off his lap, throwing Sherry the filthiest look he could muster up. Her eyes were sparkling as she held back the laughter. She thought it was cute, to think of him as an ordinary boy getting up early to watch cartoons. Imagining him dragging his quilt downstairs, rapped up and wishing he could be a pokemon trainer. It was new side to him, and she liked it

“well our choices are Ghostbusters or Ash and Misty”  
“Pikachu and you got a deal”  
“ok” Sherry beamed at him “the party is in two weeks so we'd better get shopping, sewing and making. Oh I'm so excited” her lips pressed against his happily then the blonde bounded off toward the bedroom

“Jake I want to get going today you know”

He sighed and went off to find his boots, already regretting his decision to go along with this ridiculous idea.

…

Jake kicked the door open, arms full of a box of fabric and sewing materials. Sherry followed up, hands full of bags stuffed with suits, corsets and various other garments. They'd been shopping all day and he was already done. Jake just wanted to hit bed and sleep the night away but Sherry had other plans. Sliding the door shut she grinned, dumping the bags down on the table. She began plucking various articles of clothing out of it, yellow shorts, yellow corset and two very heavy boiler suits. Jake dumped his box next to her just as Sherry was pulling out his new clothes and he has to admit he was fond of the jacket and hat. As much as he hated the whole exercise he couldn't quiet the excitement bubbling in him

“is that everything?”  
“I think so”

She bit her lip as she puzzled out the next move, what to make, how to make it. Jake smiled at her confused state and dropped into a seat around the small table. Pulling one of the flaps off the box, drawing a pattern on it. Slowly he took some yellow fabric, threaded a needle and within seconds was sewing a makeshift Tail for her Pickachu outfit. Sherry watched wide eyes as the material took a definitive shape

“you can sew”” she gasped, hand held to her mouth in shock   
“mom taught me when I was younger. She taught me ta cook too, play Piano and other random shit”  
“wow” she sighed sinking into the seat opposite him, eyes simmering into his, a look of pure adoration.   
There was always knew things she discovered about him each day, watching him effortlessly stitch. He was a mystery, he knew how to do so much yet knew about so little. Sherry threw all the love she could pour into that look, mouth smiling sweetly, eyes shining 

“Jake I love you”  
“Ti amo troppo” he muttered back to her, all concentration on the pattern he was making.

It was long work, Sherry learnt how to do a backstitch, running stitch and a cross-stich. She was slower then Jake but she was keeping up, learning how to fasten patches onto things. About belt loops, leather. 

“you know for someone who doesn’t wear costumes you're good at making them”  
“babe shut up and work” he grumbled

…

That is what they did for the next few days, sat in a mess of glue, fabric and cotton. Pizza boxes scattered around the place along with empty Chinese cartons. It was hard work but progress was going well

“what do you think then Jake?”

Sherry looked mildly embarrassed as she stepped out of the bedroom, leaning sexily against the door frame as best she could. The yellow corset sucked in her waist and boosted her pert boobs. Tight yellow shorts hugging her hips, giving her a sexy shape. Her hair was messed up and on top were Pickachu ears, slowly she turned around and gave her butt a little shimmy. Tail wagging as she threw a wink over her shoulder at Jake. Legs ending in high yellow heels, making her legs look longer 

“fuck I don' think you're 'sposed to be that sexy”  
“well you don't look half bad either” she laughed in response

Jake was stuffed into a cap, a blue Jaket and baby blue jeans. Pokeballs swinging from his belt. Somehow he had forgotten to wear a top under his blue Jacket, it was hanging carelessly open showing off his abs. The low lights dancing off his toned stomach, bouncing off his chest. Sherry gulped, he looked good alright 

She walked slowly toward him, wigging her finger to entice him, calling Jake to her. Like a Siren it worked, he had lost, eyes raking over her figure, pants tightening as he looked. He was drawn to her, breathing level as they came together

“Jake don't ruin your hard work” she laughed 

His hand trailed up her arm lightly, using his free arm to pull the blonde close

“fuck you look sexy”  
“re-really?”  
“hell yeah”  
“Pika” she cooed at him, arms snaking around his neck. Her lips buried into his exposed collar bone, feeling the tense muscles beneath her lips. Nibbling softly, moaning into his neck

“I choose you” he smirked taking the blondes legs from beneath her. Jake held her close into his chest, feeling warm as she buried herself into it. He had plans to throw her onto the bed, to rip the clothes off her back, and fuck her into the mattress. After all if they did ruin this costume they still had the ghost busters one.


	8. day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP challenge 
> 
> Day 8: Shopping
> 
> Thanks for reading

Sherry chewed her lip anxiously, hoping against hope she was wrong. Slowly she turned off the bathroom facet and wiped the back of her hand over her lips. She looked at the little calendar by the sink, there she was somewhere in between 2 weeks late and hell.  
At first she was calm, convinced she had got the dates wrong by a few days. It wasn't until this morning did she actually wonder ' _could I be?_ '   
she tried to muster up a smile, hoping her stomach would hold out. She hadn't even eaten yet and her body was protesting against something, something she willed to be only a bad meal  
Her approach to the kitchen was slow, in a daze she poured herself some orange juice and made dry toast, not wanting to risk further pressure on her queasy stomach. The blonde didn't hear Jake drop into the seat around the small table, he had gotten in late from work. He looked as bad as she felt, Sherry put a glass of juice next to him then went to hide her face in one of the cupboards under the pretence of looking for the honey.  
  
“hey”  
“hey”   
  
Jake glanced at Sherry, trying not to feel how anxious she was. It was coming off her in waves, her whole body seemed crumpled  
  
“what's up-”  
“-Jake I'm late”  
“for what?”  
  
She swung around to give him a stare, her elbows tucked in, arms hugging them. Jake caught her eyes, catching onto what she meant. A quiet moment of understanding passed between them, his eyes darting toward her stomach   
  
“how?”  
“well when a man and a woman love-”  
“Sherry cut the crap!”  
“I don't know”  
“sure it ain't just your body fucking up”   
“I’ve been like clockwork since I started”  
“but they tested ya, they tested you and you couldn't conceive. The G-”  
“-I know”  
“so how?”  
“I don't know maybe you by pass that rule, special blood and all”  
  
They sat there in stony silence, the pressure beating down on them. Jake was shocked, what if she was pregnant? What would he do? It was selfish of him to think like that but he had a job on the road, no permanent address. He only came to see Sherry when he could, they were only just starting. This was too soon, groaning he buried his face into his hands. All their dreams, their future had turned into a baby. A baby? He couldn't be a dad, the thought cut him deep ' _what if I'm like my damn father?_ ' what if he ran away, bolted?  
Neither of them were ready for this, neither wanted it  
  
“Jake I don't even know if I am yet”  
“we need a test”  
“I guess so”  
“what the hell, how did this?”  
  
He was still in shocked disbelief, wanting nothing more then to get another mission to go away and clear his head for a few days. Kill things, do what he did best. He couldn't raise a kid, Jake was a killer not a healer, a murderer not a nurturer   
  
“come on, the sooner we know the sooner we can talk about our options”  
  
…

  
The car shuddered to a halt in the almost deserted car park, Jake cut the engines. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the wheel, the whole journey had passed without a word. The tension crackling between them as he took the winding roads. He was in a free fall, going through all the possibilities  
  
“Sherry...”  
“yeah Jake?”  
  
But he couldn't talk to her about his fears, certain she shared them yet something stopped him saying what was really on his mind. He wanted to grab her and promise to not leave her side, he wanted to open the car door and run never to look back. He wanted so much and all he could see was the neon sign that read _Billbecca_  
Jake thought it was a stupid name for a drug store, they were going to buy a test for their future here?  
Sherry was stiff in the seat next to him, her own doubts slinking through her mind. With a sigh she grappled for the car door handle, needing to get out of the toxic silence, into the fresh air. She stood there nerves niggling at her stomach, maybe along with something else.   
Jake was on the other side of the car, hands dug deep into his pockets, eyes cast downwards   
  
“Sherry...”  
“Jake unless you're going to say how you feel don't bother” she snapped   
“I'm scared”  
“welcome to the club”   
  
Her voice was laced with frost, slowly she let her guard down, letting him have an inch. Sherry crossed the car park and gave Jake a look of pure understanding, letting him know they were together no matter what. His eyes met hers, taking in the look of love, of hope in there. He took one of his hands out of his pocket, offering it to the blonde. It felt heavy wrapped around her own clod, delicate hand. Linked together they pushed into the store, the counter girl beamed a genuine smile their way. She was a slight girl, pretty heart shaped face and a boyish brown haircut.   
  
“welcome to Willbeccas” she chirped happily “if you need anything just ask” her attention went back to arranging the shelf behind her, occasionally stopping to take a sip of coffee  
  
Jake and Sherry made their way down aisle after aisle, passing hair dye, pain medication and deodorants. None of it really registered on their minds, finding at last what they wanted. There were many to choose from they both felt overwhelmed, after all didn't they all do the same thing? This wasn't how he wanted to spend the day, shopping for pregnancy tests.  
  
“what the hell does this one mean?”  
“first response... I guess it lets you know before the missed period”  
“well what the hell do we need?”  
“just a standard one”  
“fucking $7? what the hell”  
“these ones are on offer”  
“right”  
They scanned the shelves spoilt for choice, quietly they took and examined the products. Reading the labels, the prices and in the end picking the one that promised fast and reliable results.   
  
“at that price I had fucking better” Jake grumbled handing over the test  
“I used that one” the clerk smiled “both times, hasn't steered me wrong yet”  
  
Jake just glared at her in reply, the clerk shrunk away taking the cash and wishing them a goodbye with a slightly shaken voice  
  


…

  
Sherry placed the test on top of the of the sink before washing her hands. Jake was leaning against the wall, eyes gazing out the small window. He was looking everywhere but at Sherry  
  
“so we'll know soon-”  
“-one minute”  
“Sherry I-”  
“-yes?”  
“look I don't care what it says either way ok? I ain't my father and I'm sure as hell sticking around no matter what”  
“but”  
“but I don't want a god damn kid either, I'm 22 babe... I ain't ready for this shit. I thought kids were a no go and now-”  
“-now?”  
“-now I don't know what I fucking feel”  
“Jake we will be ok either way right? Its us”  
“yeah”  
  
The timer went off, with a gulp Sherry swallowed the saliva off her tongue. Mouth becoming dry, hands shaking as she picked up the test  
  
“negative” she visibly relaxed “its negative” for the first time that day her smile was one of pure joy, happiness. They had dodged a bullet and one quick glance at Jake she saw the relief flooding through his face too, he punched the air jubilant  
  
“hell yeah”  
  
Sherry breathed out, she hadn't been aware she was holding her breath and walked into Jakes arms. Feeling his heart tick against her ear, burying her face into his chest. His arms went around her instinctively and they stood there, in complete silence. This time it was knitting them together instead of pushing them apart. Both on the same track, both in one mind, one day they may have a child if the G-virus allowed, or they could adopt but right now they were all each other needed   
  



End file.
